Falling Petals
by BlackRoseTime
Summary: Crystal has had always had a good life, until now. Romance is every where, so is vampires and werewolves. The supernatural wasn't a story, its now her life.
1. Preface

Smoke, fire, and fumes swirled around the air, a deadly mixtured. Gas damped the ground, catching everything in its path on fire. It was a deadly omen, a sign of death for anything around it.

Only one thing was still alive, a teenage girl. Her body was lifeless on the ground, paralized from the crash. The only thing she could move was her eyes, yet she kept them shut because of the burning the smoke caused.

She knew she was going to die. Even if there was a chance of living she didn't want to take it. She would never be the same. Never walk. Never talk. Never nothing.

Reality started to fade. The fire had gotten her, and her precious life was leaving her body. The last thing she remember was the crash.

Everything had went by so fast. It had rained that day, the roads were still slippery. She had taken a turn to fast, and her car flipped, rolling down a cliff.

She opened her eyes one last time. There was orange and red, with gray swirling around. She heard voices, they were coming to help, but it was to late. She breathed out, taking her last breath. And then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

The voices was everywhere, yet when her eyes fluttered open there was no one.

Where am I, she thought. She sat up, her body ache, yet she could move. It was like the crash had never happen, like it was only a dream, a nightmare that felt so real. She looked around, she was in a small room, most likely a guest bedroom. She was in a bed, it felt so soft, like it was made by the heavens. The only light came from a small fire in the stove, she shivered at the thought of fire.

She was about to get out of the bed, when a man walked in. He was gorgeous, yet a sense of death came with him. His eyes burned red, a fire that would never die. His hair was the darkest color of brown she had ever seen before. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Any girl's dream, yet everything about him didn't feel safe.

"Crystal, Crystal Hope. Its so nice to see you awake. You've had a tough night, but you are all better now." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Crystal asked wearily.

"I know many things my dear. How about you have a seat so we can talk." He said pointing to two chairs.

Those weren't there before, Crystal thought, maybe I didn't see them though. She followed him to the chairs. They were black and huge, a bottomless pit that would never end. Yet she was afraid not to do as the man said, and sat down.

"So my dear, where should I start. There are so many things to tell you." He said, "Well, first welcome to my home. I know you don't remember the rest of it, you were very injured when you came in. That crash took so much out of you, but you are a brave girl and overcame it."

"You mean the wrecked happen, I wasn't dreaming it." Crystal said shocked. "I was dead, I knew I was dead!"

"Oh, you don't remember who I am or our deal we made." He said chuckling. "I guess I better explain it. I came to you as you made your last breath, and offered you a deal of a lifetime, which was able to save your life."

"And what was that deal?" she asked puzzled.

"I would keep you alive, and in return you sold me your soul."

"No! You're crazy, I would never do such a thing. Let me go." She shouted. She looked around and saw the door. She stormed to it, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was sealed closed, and there was no way out.

"Who the hell are you!" She turned to face him.

"I have had many names in the past years. You should know them. Lucifer, Satan, but so many humans call me the Devil. And you Crystal, sold your soul to me in return for life. You do what I say, you do what I want you to do. You are now my servant."

Crystal stood there in a dazed, shaking her head no. How could this be, she thought, I don't remember doing that. She didn't want to live any longer, she wanted death, why would she trade that away.

"You poor child, you didn't want to die. You wanted to live forever, to be young and beautiful. And yes, I know what you are thinking." The Devil replied to Crystal's shocked expression. He walked up to her, putting his hands lightly on her face."You will be going back up to the human world, I will call on you when you are needed. As for now, farewell!"

He pushed his lips softly to hers, only for a second, and than he was gone, leaving Crystal alone in the room. She tried the door once more, but instead of opening, the walls began to close around her. And the next moment, once again, everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 2

The morning dew had already fallen, the forest ground was wet and cold. Crystal laid in the same place her car had once been, but the evidence of the wreck was gone. It was deadly quiet, not even the birds or animals were out.

Crystal, opened her eyes and looked around. Very little light from the rising sun shone through the thick layers of trees surrounding her. She sat up, and felt very different, like she wasn't human anymore. She pressed her hand to her face, and it was hard and cold. She looked at her arms and notice they were pale, almost transparent. She looked around for her purse, trying to find a mirror, when she notice a note on the ground next to her. She picked it up and read it to herself.

Dearest Crystal,  
I do hope you remember our meeting last night. I'm sorry I didn't explain things very well, but I'm a very busy man, as you can imagine. But you are a smart girl and should figure things out.  
But to make things simply for you, I'll tell you a little about what you are now. You Crystal, are a vampire. But not like the ones in the movies, I would never do that too you. Yes, you drink people's blood, you are a creature from hell. But you are beautiful, you can go out in the sun, and you have super strength.  
You should figure out the rest yourself, there are others among this world, but you probably won't ever see them.  
I'm giving you a new identification, money, a home, and any other objects to make your life easier and to 'blend' in.  
Sincerely yours,  
Lucifer

Crystal read the note twice, before she could finally believe it. It was true, she was now a monster, she had sold her soul. She looked down and notice a envelope, she empty the contents and saw a passport, a driver's license, money, and a map to what she figure was her new home.

She notice she wasn't breathing, and when she did take a breath, it didn't do anything. You're dead, the nonliving shouldn't be able to breath, you will have to get use to it. She stood up, and got her gatherings together. Great, she thought, I have everything but a car.  
Crystal looked at the map, and notice it had a note wrote off to the side. _Think I would make you walk a few hundred miles, well you thought wrong. Go up the mountain, and you'll see a yellow hummer. Its very hard to drive even the best vehicles up this terrain._ Crystal looked up and saw the mountain, it appeared to be a few thousand feet above where she was standing. Super strength better be good, because it was going to take all day to climb this otherwise, she thought.  
But, that wasn't the case, once she started it was only a few minutes before she saw her vehicle. It felt like the world had stopped in time, and she was walking through it. Everything had went by so fast, she didn't know exactly what happen, other than she had ran very fast.  
She walked toward the car and notice the keys were inside waiting for her. She got in and shut the door. Here goes nothing, she said to herself as she put the key in the ignition. It started easy and purred beautifully. She put in gear and started down the road, into her new life.


	4. Chapter 3

The sun found its way through the curtain, a small stripe of light shone on the ground and wall. The house was quiet, nothing moved, it was like the world had stopped.

Crystal sat still in a chair in the corner of the room, staying out of the light. It didn't bother her, but she was a night creature. She now preferred the neon lights to the sun, coolness of the night to the warmth of the day.

Everything was different. She wasn't the same person she had been only a few months before. She never slept, day and night ran together in a never ending pattern. She now killed to survive, she drink blood to satisfied her hunger. At first she hated it, but it was something she had to do.

Crystal finally looked up at the clock, it was a little past six in the evening. She got up, and walked over to the curtain and pulled it open. The steps she now took was graceful, like a ghost floating.

She sighed as she looked out at the city below her. The Devil kept true to his word, and made sure Crystal was well taken care of. e got her a huge apartment in New York City. The best cars money could buy, and clothes, and anything else she could think of.

Yet, despite having everything she needed she wasn't happy. She was alone, everyone from her past thought she was dead, everyone in her present didn't really know her. She had a new guy every night, but they didn't live long enough to count.

The sun started to set, the orange, red, yellow, and pink appeared in the sky. And artistic and masterpiece. The moon began to appear, slowly, but enough to say night was coming.

Its almost time to go, she thought, I should probably go get ready.

She turned around, and went to her closet. It was huge, big enough to be counted as a bedroom. Way to many clothes, but Crystal could afford them.

She looked around trying to find her outfit for that night. A dark green v-neck sweater caught her attention. She put it on a modeled it in front of the mirror, it looked great. It covered her completely, yet showed everything.

After about ten minutes, Crystal walked out of the apartment building, guys honked their horns and whistle at her from their cars. She smiled brightly at them, she looked great. She finally decided to where a black mini skirt and knee high leather boots. She motion for a taxi to stop, and one immediately pulled over. She hated to take her own cars when she was going on a hunting trip. Crystal got in and told the driver to take her to China Club. It always had some of the hottest guys in town.

After a long 30 minute drive, the taxi cab finally pulled in front of the club. Crystal payed him, and gave him a good tip, she stepped out and closed the door. There was a long line for people trying to get in, but she by passed them all and walked up to the guard. He looked at her for a second, nodded his head, and let her in.

This was going to be another interesting night, she thought as she walked into the night club.


	5. Chapter 4

Note: Please Please review!! It helps me so much! Thanks!

Lights flashed everywhere, music blasted from the speakers, men and women were dancing on the dance floor.

Crystal passed it all, and walked in a dark area where there was very few people. She sat down at a table and waited. There would be a guy soon, they can't stay away, she thought.

And she was right. A handsome man, maybe in his twenties, walked up to her. Dirty blond hair covered his eyes, but he ran his hands through it revealing bright green eyes.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing in the back?"

Crystal smiled a sweet smile. "Parties like this bore me, my friend dragged me here. I'm more into the after party." She said with a wink.

"Well maybe we can leave this party early, and start our own after party." He said moving closer to her.

"I think I could handle that."

Crystal stood up and walked to him. She pressed her lips to his, but pulled back. "There are rooms in the back." she said. She took his hand and led him through the clusters of people..

This should be easy, she thought, men can be tricked so easy. Go, bite, kill and its over for the night.

When they finally reached the back, she opened the door she had use so many times before. They walked in and he closed the door. She turned to face him, when he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed and was soon on top of her, his lips to hers.

Passion and lust was everywhere. Crystal started to kiss his neck, trying to get ready for the bite. But something was wrong, dread and death rushed into the room. She hadn't felt it since that night months ago.

"I better go, " Crystal said trying to get up, but he wouldn't let her, he had her pin to the bed. She looked out and saw his once green eyes were replaced by a black fire.

"Surprise!" he said. "All you vampires care about is sex and blood."

"Who the hell are you?" Crystal yelled. Her blue eyes turned blood red, she felt her fangs forming once again in her mouth.

"Funny enough you say hell, I'm from there. One of the Demons that work for the Devil. He couldn't come so he sent me here instead."

"Apparently it couldn't be to important since you had to play around." Crystal hissed. She tried to wiggle loose of his grasp, but he was as strong as her.

"I have to take what I can get." He said laughing. "But you'll be getting your first official job."

"And that is?" She asked puzzled.

He looked at her, his expression changed to a dead serious look.

"You will be going to Tangent, Oregon. There is a werewolf there who hasn't been doing his job, his name is Luke Smith. Your job is simply enough, kill him. But don't forget, werewolves are as tough as vampires."

"Sounds fun." Crystal said rolling her eyes.

There was no point in arguing, Crystal knew she had to do it. Or she would be next in line to be killed.

The demon expressions changed once more, this time it appeared more playful.

"Want to finish what we started?" He asked as he started to nibble on her neck.

"I'm fine." She said. She tried to push him off of her again, this time it worked.

"Ok then, but don't forget what you have to do." He said with a wink, and then he was gone.

Crystal bite on her lip, took a deep breath she didn't need, and walked out of the room. She wasn't hunger anymore, all she wanted to do was go home for a little bit before she had to leave to some place called Tangent.


	6. Chapter 5

The clouds covered the moon and stars, no lights appeared. It was dark, damp, and miserable. And the one thing Crystal knew was she hated Tangent. No wonder a werewolf would hide here, it was god damn near impossible to find this place. Crystal had lost her patience with this place long ago, and she wanted out soon. But, even being a small town, the wolf was being hard to find. She had been here for 3 long days, with no trace of any sign of werewolves.

People were starting to get suspicious of her now, she had no reason to be there, and she kept asking questions. She didn't know what the dog looked like, the information was only a name, Luke Smith, which no one seemed to know.

Crystal walked in the forest, hoping maybe the wolf was anti-social, and wanted to be away from people. She had ruined her shoes, dress, and nails, but thought it would be worth it if she could find the Luke guy. Her hair though was a different story, if it got mess up, she would kill the first thing she saw.

Then after hours of silence, a long howl broke out into the night. This has to be it, Crystal thought, this has to be the moment I've been waiting for. Crystal started running in the direction the howl came from, she had to get there before he was gone, if not all the whole point of the trip was gone.

A growled from behind her stopped her running. She stopped and turn to see a huge wolf standing behind her. Its hair was long and shaggy, she couldn't tell, but it looked to be brown. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, the smell of it was terrible.

"I'm guessing you are the one I've been looking for," Crystal said causally. Maybe a little to causal, she thought, I am going to kill it.

The wolf gave another fierce growl, before jumping toward her. It transformed in the air, from a werewolf to a man, and landed only yards away. But what Crystal saw next shocked her more than anything she had ever seen.

"Adam," she said softly. It couldn't be, he had died before her crash, he was the reason she had been speeding that night.

"Hey babe, you found me," he said speaking up before she could say anything. "Yeah, I guess we both aren't our old selves by any means are we?"

Crystal bit her bottom lip, she didn't know what to say. She was suppose to kill the man she loved, they were suppose to get married, only days before they both died.

"Yeah, I go by Luke now. I decided no one would fine me that way, but I guess I should have known you would have found me," Luke said with a sly smile.

Crystal shook her head, "You knew I was...," she wanted to say alive, but she knew that wasn't true. "Still around."

Luke's once happy face, turned angry now, something she hated to see. It was a face that scared her, it wasn't the person she once knew.

"Well if you haven't figured this one out, vampires and werewolves don't really go. Especially the vampires sent to kill the werewolf," he said coldly.

Harsh, she thought, but true. Crystal looked up at him, looked him in the eyes. She couldn't do this, werewolf or not, she still loved him, even if he didn't feel the same way.

"If I walk away right now, you won't ever talk about this. You will be dead, and no one will see you," she said slowly. This could destroy her, she thought, if they find out I didn't do my job, they'll kill me.

Luke once again smiled and gave her a wink, "I'm dead." And as quickly as he turned to human, he turned back into a wolf. He started running up a hill, but stopped once he got to the top, giving a long howl. Then he was gone, leaving Crystal alone in the forest.

Good thing vampires can't cry, she thought. She felt numb, she shouldn't have done that, she should have made sure she was well off. But it was to late now, and she turned around and started making the short journey to her car.


End file.
